Passion Ignited
by GingerFate
Summary: A Sequeal to Rekindled Love! Punk has asked Seth Rollins to move in with him but he didn't think things would be so complicated.


**Disclaimer: Just a friendly reminder that I own nothing. **** This is a sequel to Rekindled Love mainly because my first one started something of a spark in me. Written by XxWondercakeXX. Enjoy!**

Passion Ignited

A year had passed and Punk lost the WWE Championship yet despite this he couldn't be happier. His partner Colby, better known as Seth Rollins had just finished moving in with him after months of Punk insisting. The way he saw it they were at his house when they weren't on the road anyway so it didn't make any sense for Rollins keep his apartment. Seth always had an answer to keep postponing it though. At first it was because he thought it was too fast, then it was because he didn't think it was a good time to put his home on the market and the latest was because he was afraid of what others would say. Which was actually the stupidest one he had heard, even stupider than the market one. Everyone in the locker room knew about their relationship and apart from a few, they were cool with it.

"There that's everything. You happy now?" Seth asked putting the last of his boxes down on the kitchen counter. Punk wrapped his around his boyfriend's waist and pulled the slightly shorter man into a kiss.

"Extremely." He smirked before planting another light kiss on his lover's soft lips. Colby was the first to break their embrace and the voice of the voiceless let out a heavy sigh of disdain.

"What's wrong?" If he knew Seth was going to act like this he might have been better off just letting their relationship stay here it was instead of taking it to the next step. Maybe he really wasn't ready for this. All he got as an answer though was a shake of the head.

"Come on babe, talk to me." Seth's dark brown eyes met his olive green ones for a split second before he left the kitchen and went to stand in front of the big window looking out over the Chicago skyline.

"It's just, this is a lot to take in. It's a huge step… for both of us. A year ago I was wondering if I'd ever see you again then the WWE offered me a spot on NXT then all of a sudden I find myself at Survivor Series. And even though I told myself I didn't care about you anymore, when I saw you, I don't know, I just couldn't be angry at you for leaving me all those years ago" Punk listened silently as Rollins talked. If he needed to get something off his chest then he was going to let him. When he mentioned him leaving though the second city saint spoke up.

"I offered for you to come with me. You're the one who chose to stay at Ring of Honor. That was your decision, not mine." He hated fighting with his lover but there was no way he was going to get blamed for all of this. Before he left ROH he had begged and pleaded Colby to come with him. Hell he had even negotiated a contract for him with Vince. He didn't tell his lover that at the time though because he had wanted it to be a surprise. Punk had often thought about that night too. What would have happened if he had just told him? Would he have still stayed? It was one of those things that he'd just have to accept and move on. It would be easier if Colby didn't keep bringing it up though.

"That wasn't the point Phil, you were supposed to stay!" When did yelling get involved? Seth was usually the calm one of the two. The one that always kept his cool.

"Stay? Why the hell would I do that when opportunity was knocking on my fucking door?!" Punk yelled couldn't handle this right now, so he did what he always did when he needed to think or calm down, he ran. He completely ignored Seth yelling after him as he took off down the stairs. The last thing he had wanted to do today was fight with Colby. It was supposed to be an easy day. He'd help his lover move in, maybe start unpacking then probably just chill on the couch watching movies. But fighting was never in the cards, in fact as much as he loved to argue in the ring he hated arguing with Seth. He continued running, ignoring his phone when it rang knowing it would be Colby. He wasn't sure how far he had ran until he stopped and took in his surroundings. He was at the Chicago River boardwalk, a pretty decent distance from his apartment. Taking the phone from his pocket he saw the numerous missed calls he had mostly from Colby. Punk leaned up against the railing looking out over the river wishing he could get some clearance on this whole situation. He needed some advice and he knew just who to call.

"Bryan hey, got a little time?" Bryan Danielson had quickly become his friend and this wouldn't be the first time he sought out his advice. When he was debating on asking Colby to move in he talked to Bryan and he had been the voice of reason.

"Yeah I got time. What's up?" Punk had quickly explained his predicament and after a few silent moments on Daniel Bryan's part he heard him laugh.

"What the fuck dude this is serious, this is my relationship." More than anything he hated being laughed at, especially eh e he was being drop dead serious about something.

"I'm sorry man but that's just… that's just real gay. I don't mean that in a bad way though but if you two are living together, like he's completely moved in then you are going to have to clear the air with him." Then out of nowhere he heard Bryan's fiancée, Brie yell 'go to him'. Well it's nice to know now that he was on speaker phone. His friend only sighed before Brie spoke up again, this time yelling something that obviously embarrassed his 'goat faced' friend.

"Go to him and fuck him like you love him!" And at that he couldn't help but to laugh. The littler Bella twin always spoke her mind but that's not what made him laugh. It was Bryan saying that he really didn't need to know about that. What did he think he and Rollins didn't have sex? His friend said something else to his fiancée that Punk didn't quite catch before telling him good luck and hanging up the phone. In the end he was glad he called Daniel, because he had the answer he was looking for, well in a sense that was. Turning back around he started running back towards his apartment, he was going to go back, explain his reasoning for 'leaving him', as he called it, and apologize until he couldn't speak anymore. Punk ran as fast as he could hoping like hell Colby didn't just decide to leave. With this new fear he made it back to his place probably in record time and burst through the door only to see his lover nowhere.

"Baby?!" he called out but didn't get an answer He didn't realize how much it would actually hurt him if Colby did in fact leave until that moment. Thankfully, though after calling out a second time the younger male slowly walked out from the bedroom, his eyes visibly red and puffy from crying. Punk quickly made his way over the beautiful male and eloped him in his heavily tattooed arms.

"Baby I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have ran out like that but I didn't want to yell and I needed to clear my mind." His lover's arms were limp by his side until he scoffed and pushed away from him, going to sit on the couch. The Second City Saint followed right behind him but instead of taking a seat on the couch he kneeled in front of Seth, taking his hands in his.

"I don't think this was a good idea, Punk. I called the movers and they'll be back around noon tomorrow. I'll just stay at a hotel tonight." Punk stared incredulously immediately shaking his head.

"No you won't you'll stay here. Look I said I'm sorry you don't have to threaten to move out. I want you here, if I didn't I wouldn't have bothered asking you to move in, in the first place." He couldn't believe Colby would go this far just because of one stupid fight but there was no way he was going to let him leave just like that.

"It's not just the moving out part Phil. I don't think we're going to work out." There was no way he was hearing this correctly. It had to be his mind playing tricks on him, playing out his biggest fear.

"What do you mean we're not going to work out?" His tone was a nervous calm and the silence that filled the air after his question had never seemed so annoying to him, usually he couldn't get enough of the silence. Colby released himself of the grip Punk had on his hands and stood, looking down at the older man who was still in his kneeling position.

"I feel like you never express yourself to me… emotionally, like you're not passionate enough. You just go through the motions of being alive but never put any of yourself into what you're doing. Except when you wrestle, but I can't compete with that and I refuse to come second to your career again!"

"You wanna know why I took the offer to even join the WWE? Huh? It was because I wanted to give you what you deserved! I wanted to give you the life we wouldn't have had if I stayed with ROH. Hell I even told Vince I wouldn't come without you and he was prepared to give you a contract as well but you were too fucking stubborn to just come with me!" Anger flared in Rollins dark brown eyes and he stepped up to slap Punk but he was too fast and the native Chicagoans caught his lovers hand before it had a chance to meet his face. He pulled the half blonde half brown haired man into him.

"Oh you wanna play rough? Fine then let's play rough." He pushed Colby back down onto the couch ripping the designer t-shirt he was wearing in half to expose his upper body.

"Punk get off me!" his lover yelled but to no avail. If he thought that CM Punk wan only passionate about one thing then he was sorely mistaken. Ignoring the continuous yelling, the older man bent down to Seth's exposed collarbone and nipped at it knowing it was one of his most sensitive spots. A moan escaped his lover's lips making Punk smile. He loved knowing that with the slightest of touches he could turn on the high flyer of The Shield. Punk's next task was getting off the jeans Seth was sporting, his nimble fingers swiftly made work of the button and he slowly unzipped the dark blue material, sliding off not only the jeans but the boxer briefs along with them. There his lover laid, completely naked in front of him. Punk could feel his heart start to race and his Dick start to harden at the glorious sight. Colby must have caught on because he slowly sat up and pulled Punk's track pants down letting his dick spring free only to be consumed by Seth's warm mouth. If he had to choose one thing he loved most about his lover it would be his damn tongue, he was so skilled with it. Proof of this was when he swirled his tongue over the head of Punk's cock which was now dripping with precum. Not able to contain himself, the voice of the voiceless threw his head back and let out a hearty moan, thrusting into his lover's mouth when he brought his hand into play by gently caressing his balls. Soon though this wasn't enough for Punk, he needed more. Grabbing a handful of Colby's hair he pulled his head back and brought him to his feet brutally capturing his mouth with his own, before bringing his fingers to his lips. Seth immediately took the fingers in his mouth knowing what Punk had planned for him. Punk deemed his digits wet enough then pushed Colby back down, bending him over the couch, his ass poised and ready for him. Taking his wet fingers, Punk slowly and purposefully ran those fingers down to his target and pushed two in at first. After he was satisfied with his boyfriend's gape he shoved a third finger in just to see if he could. Colby tensed up but Punk kept working him, his fingers going deeper until he hit the perfect spot. Rollins gasped when his fingers hit his prostate , even trying to ride the digits inside him but this was Punk's show. Without warning he pulled out his fingers and lined the tip of his cock to the entrance of his lover's ass bending to kiss Colby before he shoved his impressive size into him fully without giving him time to adjust. Since Punk had slightly worked Seth it wasn't like it was bad though, his ass gladly enveloped all of him. The pace he set was supposed to be rough and brutal but he found himself more along the lines of soft and tender. That's when he realized he was not only fucking but making love. Something he had probably never done in his entire life. Sex was usually just about the release and even though he had felt fond of Colby he realized he had never actually said the three little words that he had probably wanted to hear. Seth was surprisingly patient with him and didn't nag or insist he say it back so Punk just felt it was implied but thinking about it now he knew better. Continuing to pump in and out of his lover he whispered into his ear.

"Touch yourself." Colby obeyed without question, palming his cock and with slow long stokes started to bring himself closer to climax. Punk was almost there himself but before he would allow himself the pleasure he wanted to be looking into the eyes of the man he was making love to. So with that being said he pulled out gaining a whimper from the younger man.

"Turn around." Another command Seth obeyed but not without looking over his shoulder questioningly. Punk leaned his lover back onto the rug covered floor and while settling himself between his thighs, kissed him while shoving back into him. Colby gasped again, closing his eyes but in pleasure as Punk kept the same pace he had administered only moments ago. His hand went to cover his lovers as he continues to work himself. Punk was so close to his climax and he knew Colby was as well by the way his ass was clenching around his member. All of a sudden Rollins eyes shot open and he stared into Punk's olive greens, at that moment Punk's seed filled his lover and he felt the warm stickiness of cum on his hand as his lover followed suit. It was probably the most intimate thing he had ever been a part of and to be honest he loved it. It made him feel connected in a way he never thought possible. Pulling himself free of

"I love you babe." It came from Punk and he realized that he actually meant it. His boyfriend let out a soft airy laugh, turning his head so he could kiss him softly on the lips.

"See wasn't hard at all now was it? I knew I'd get you to tell me." Punk looked at him incredulously. So this was his plan all along? He did all this just so he could hear Lu k tell him he loved him?

"You sneaky little thing . What am I going to do with you?" He asked playfully.

"Oh I can think of a few things." He smiled mischievously before climbing onto Punk, bringing his lips to his neck the farther down.

Oh yeah he could definitely think of a few things too.

**A/N: Alright so there you have it. The second installment of my Punk/Rollins slasher. I'm thinking of doing a third and final one but id love to have everyone's opinion. Let me know if you think I should continue or just leave them here. **** Also if anyone has a request please don't hesitate to ask and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
